


Babe you’re staying home

by losersclaia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Daylighter Simon Lewis, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Jace Wayland, protective Maia Roberts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclaia/pseuds/losersclaia
Summary: Maia and Jace taking care of a sick Simon, domestic fluff





	Babe you’re staying home

‘Simon are you ok ?’ Asked Maia as soon as they woke up, and she saw Simon's red, puffy eyes and heard him cough.

'I don’t feel very well, that's ok just a small flu’ he answered and as soon as he did he started sneezing.

Brunette put on his glasses and got out of bed. He lost balance for a second and started heading to the toilet.

'Where do you think you’re going, hm ?’ Maia asked still sitting in the armchair with book on her lap. Her shift starts in 2 hours so she figured she can spend some time on relax.

'Eh classes ? I have like 3 or 4 today ’ he said with really raspy voice.

'Oh nooo babe you’re staying home in bed, you look like a zombie’ she put her book aside and walked toward him with serious face.'Maybe its just a flu but it can get worst if you just ignore it ’ she took his hand and leaded Simon to bed.

'Stay here I’ll make you some tea and call Jace so he can pick up some meds on way home ’

And she left the room.

___

Simon felt like a dead person which he actually was but in literal way.  
He didn't know vampires could get sick, maybe its just the daylighters.He was resting half asleep in bed when he heard loud door slam and his boyfriends voice.

'I'm hoome ’ he said and second later he and Maia appeared in the room.

'So i have some painkillers and tabs for sore throat and also something you suppose to put in water, I don't know lady at the store wasn't the nicest person’ he waved the plastic bag in his hand and put in on the night stand.

'How ya feelin?’ Jace walked to the bed and sat next to Simon putting his arms around sick boy and kissing his forehead

'Stop you’ll get sick ’ Simon tried to get away from blondes touch.

'I'm a shadowhunter I don't get sick' Jace smiled and to prove himself he kissed vampire right in lips.

He got up from bed and tried to kiss Maia, and she ran away while yelling ' leave me alone I can get sick too'

Jace laughted softly and ran after her.  
  
___  
  
' i googled how to fight with vampire flu but I haven't found anything helpful ' Jace said walking into kitchen

'I wonder why, dummie ' she rolled her eyes ' I'm making him soup'

Jace stood behind Maia and kissed her neck scar. 'You're supposed to be at work' he muttered into her neck

'I took day of so I can take care of Simon I'm worried about him, how often vampires get sick?' she looked and blonde with questioning face

'like never, probably ' Jace started to get worried too ' maybe we should call Magnus'

'nah don't bother him he'll be ok, now help me with that soup'

___

When two of them walked into room with bowl of soup and handful of meds they saw little curled up figure completely hidden under the covers.  
The growl Simon emitted might have normally made Jace laugh, but seeing as it sounded more like an irate puppy boy just smiled fondly and walked toward him.

'Hey you feeling better ?' Maia asked as he put her hand on vampires forehead and then realized how stupid it was and took hand away. ' Here have some soup'

Jace helped settle Simon on pillows and Maia handed him big bowl of hot soup.

'Thanks, I love you guys' he said and his partners could barely hear him because of sore throat.

'Lets watch some TV, British bake off always makes you smile'

Simon don't have to eat for obvious reason but for some reason he loves baking competitions.Both of them lied next to vampire in bed and watched episode of baking show while Simon ate.

'that's really good soup' he muttered with full mouth.

He was lucky to have not one, but two people that cared about him and loved him.


End file.
